


as i dream

by glitchywords



Series: <1k [2]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchywords/pseuds/glitchywords
Summary: when moomin dreams, it's of warm hands caressing his snout and comforting fingers running through his fur
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: <1k [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018906
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	as i dream

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this right before autumn of last year after hours of endless scrolling through the snufmin (is that the right ship name) tag and i got a lil sappy

when moomin dreams, it's of warm hands caressing his snout and comforting fingers running through his fur. it's sitting by the river in peaceful silence, no sound but the running water and snufkin's harmonica playing a soft melodic tune.

the air is still warm and the sky is still bright and clear, yet a single leaf falls from the tree above them. moomin watches it carefully, sadly.

“fall is almost here,” he says, interrupting snufkin's playing. “where will you go?”

snufkin lowers his harmonica. “i'm not sure. follow the birds south, i guess, and see where that takes me.”

“oh.”

snufkin going is never his favorite time. it's almost as if he takes all of the warmth and sunshine with him, leaving nothing but cold and ice behind. when snufkin is gone, hibernation is his distraction from feeling like his whole world has crumbled. he wishes that he could go, too, just once.

moomin turns his head to face his friend. “will you miss me?”

snufkin frowns. “of course i'll miss you, you're my dearest friend. whenever i'm away i always think of the stories i'll tell you, or the gifts i'll bring. you're always at the front of my mind when i travel. i could never not miss you.”

he leans forward and places a kiss on moomin's snout, the other's face turning a deep red. a voice calling out to them breaks them apart and they look to where little my is running towards them, the mischievous look always present on her face.

while the air is still harsh and cold outside, inside moomin wraps his blankets around himself tightly and smiles in his sleep. when moomin dreams, it's of going on adventures with his friends in the warm summer sun with no worries of what will come next.

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel as though you've read this before, that's because you probably have. All but one of my works have been reported and I suspect they're all going to be taken down, so here I am, reposting all 15 of them.
> 
> thank you so much for reading, and please remember to leave a comment and kudos, as they are my writing fuel, and come yell at me on my [tumblr](https://axhiiles.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
